Between Us
by Shin-Meris
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE!–Bagaimana bila seorang—mantan—ahli hukum yang memiliki hobi nge-drug bertemu dengan seorang gadis konglomerat yang lugu dan seorang business man muda kaya raya bertemu dengan seorang dokter magang berumur 27 tahun yang sudah merasa frustasi karena sang pacar tidak kunjung menikahinya. [Konflik yang tiada berkesudahan] Minat baca, silakan :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sumarry :** Bagaimana bila seorang—mantan—ahli hukum yang memiliki hobi nge- _drug_ bertemu dengan seorang gadis konglomerat yang lugu dan seorang _business man_ muda kaya raya bertemu dengan seorang dokter magang berumur 27 tahun yang sudah merasa frustasi karena sang pacar tidak kunjung menikahinya.

 **BETWEEN US**

 **Disclaimer By Merisshintia**

 _Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Main Character :**

 **Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comport**

 **Pairing? Tebak sendiri saja ya ~**

 **.**

 **[Don't be plagiarism, Indonesia People :D]**

 **.**

 _~Enjoy the story~_

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah perempuan cantik bersurai merah muda ini buang secara cuma-cuma. Dia meminum kembali _cosmopolitan_ pesanannya, salah satu dari tiga jenis minuman cocktail favorit yang disediakan di kafe ini. _Emerald_ -nya kembali melirik jam indah yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dia berdecih, "sepertinya percuma." Gerutunya, kemudian bangkit setelah meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas _bill_ yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan kafe.

Membuang-buang waktunya lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melakukan perbuatan melanggar janji yang disepakati untuk bertemu. Namun Sakura, si perempuan ini masih dengan setia dan kesabaran yang ekstra mau menunggu sang kekasih berharap kali ini datang dengan cengiran lebar dan senyuman hangat yang dulu sering diperlihatkan padanya, dulu, ya dulu. Sebelum orang itu merusak kepribadian kekasihnya.

.

Bruk! Tas selempengan yang belum sempat ditutup resletingnya itu jatuh hingga isinya berhamburan di depan pintu kafe, dengan kesal Sakura memungiti isi tasnya yang untungnya tidak terlalu banyak barang yang berceceran.

"dr. Haruno Sakura, ID Card anda." Suara baritone yang begitu dalam milik seorang pria menghentikan langkahnya, "ah terima kasih." Ucap si perempuan tanpa menghilangkan nada ketusnya, dan tanpa senyum yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya, dia mengambil ID Card miliknya yang disodorkan oleh si pemuda yang ternyata sangat tampan dengan manik hitam legamnya yang kini menatapnya tajam seperti tatapan burung elang terhadap mangsanya. "Maaf sudah menabrakmu." Ucap pemuda itu singkat, dingin, tanpa ingin berbasa-basi, dan mutlak yang setelahnya pergi begitu saja masuk kedalam kafe tanpa menunggu jawaban permintaan maaf darinya. Sungguh, si pemuda tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi perempuan ini sepertinya tidak asing untuknya, di mana dia pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, ya?

"Tsk." Dengus Sakura, tidak mempedulikan si pemuda sama sekali. Dia berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

"Tenten- _san_ , apa Sasuke- _kun_ sudah selesai rapatnya?" Perempuan tinggi bercepol dua itu menghela napasnya pelan. Ini yang tidak dia sukai dari bosnya itu, pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu pada sang kekasih kemana perginya dia, hingga harus dirinya lah yang berurusan dengan gadis lugu bersurai hitam kebiruan panjang yang sangat cantik ini. Senyuman manis tersungging di wajah _chinese_ -nya seraya menjawab dengan tak enak hati, "maafkan aku, Hinata- _sama_ , Sasuke- _sama_ sudah pergi bertemu dengan klien satu jam yang lalu. Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?" detik itu juga Tenten merasa ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam, betapa bodohnya dia basa-basi dengan pertanyaan seperti itu! Tentu saja bosnya tidak menghubungi kekasihnya ini, kalau menghubunginya untuk apa si cantik ini berdiri dengan sangat memprihatinkan di depannya? Lihatlah, raut wajah Hinata bahkan begitu polos mendengar penuturan darinya.

.

"O-oh? Sasuke- _kun_ sepertinya belum sempat menghubungiku, Tenten- _san_. Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sakit, itulah kira-kira yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Selalu saja pergi tanpa sempat menghubunginya walau hanya berupa pesan singkat. Tanpa terasa cairan bening lagi-lagi membasahi pipi mulusnya, " _Nii-san_ , aku tidak sanggup lagi." ucapnya putus asa memandangi langit cerah di atasnya. Berharap kakak sepupu yang sangat disayanginya yang entah berada di mana saat ini mampu mendengarnya. " _Nii-san_ kapan kau pulang.."

.

.

oOo

.

.

" _Oh shit_! Aku lupa mempunyai janji dengan Sakura- _chan_!" pria keturunan Jepang – Amerika ini dengan segera meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi tempatnya 'bermain' dengan teman-temannya. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit menyumpah serapahi dirinya yang mungkin akan semakin membuat kekasihnya itu marah, hubungan mereka sudah diambang batas, dan yang menyebabkan ini semua adalah dirinya sendiri tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk memperbaikinya. Dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk perempuan seperti Haruno Sakura—

Deg, kakinya berhenti berjalan. Dia memandang pintu yang baru saja dilewatinya, mata _shappire blue_ miliknya mendadak menjadi gelap. Raut wajahnya mengeras, "ya, untuk apa aku pergi kesana? Aku, si pria gagal, tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan gadis seperti Sakura." Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum getir dan kembali masuk untuk 'bermain' dengan teman-temannya lagi, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan sang gadis yang tengah menunggunya hampir dua jam lamanya. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sabarnya perempuan yang sangat mencintainya itu.

Melihat sosok pria bule kembali berkumpul bersama mereka, banyak yang bersorak sorai penuh kebahagiaan karena tambang uangnya tidak jadi pergi. Naruto, dia memang menyadari bahwa selama ini dia menjadi atm berjalan untuk teman-temannya tapi selama mereka tetap bisa membuat dirinya melupakan seluruh kepenatannya, _it's okay_! Pewaris Uzumaki dan Namikaze _Enterprise_ ini benar-benar belum bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya yakin untuk menyerahkan perusahaan raksasa mereka pada putera yang satunya ini. Hanya Menma Namikaze, saudara kembarnya yang selama ini berhasil menangani perusahaan milik orang tua mereka.

Bukannya Naruto tidak menyadarinya bahwa dirinya semakin jauh dari orang-orang yang disayanginya terutama dari kedua orang tuanya semenjak dia menolak untuk meneruskan bisnis perusahaan mereka, dia sadar, teramat sangat sadar. Tetapi dia tidak ingin menggunakan uang kedua orang tuanya. Percuma gelar Doktor yang diraihnya itu bila tidak digunakan dengan semestinya, itulah pemikiran seorang Naruto Uzumaki, sang Ahli Hukum yang hampir berhasil mendapatkan jabatannya sebagai Mahkamah Agung harus pupus, sirna begitu saja karena seorang pewaris Uchiha _Enterprise_ —perusahaan pemegang saham terbesar di Jepang dan Asia serta beberapa perusahaan di Eropa— yang sekaligus menjabat juga sebagai Jaksa dengan kecemerlangan otak para Uchiha, membeberkan keburukan dirinya pada media sebagai seorang yang pecandu obat-obatan yang tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang Hakim Agung.

Tentu saja berita itu tidak benar—kebenarannya tidak separah yang diberitakan—, dia tidak bisa membela dirinya karena sialnya orang tua Naruto tidak mau membantu, mereka memang tidak menginginkan anaknya itu untuk menjadi Hakim. Mereka menginginkan otak cerdas anaknya untuk memimpin perusahaan mereka bersama dengan saudara kembarnya, Menma Namikaze.

Meskipun dia seorang ahli hukum yang terpandang, derajatnya turun drastis setelah pemberitaan tersebut, tidak ada yang bisa membantunya dan dia tidak bisa membela dirinya. Perlahan _client_ miliknya menjauh dan tidak lagi mempercayai dirinya sebagai seorang _lawyer_. Kebaikan segunung miliknya mampu diruntuhkan hanya oleh setetes keburukan yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Dia hanya seorang pemabuk, tidak sampai obat-obatan apalagi narkoba! Dia orang yang mengerti hukum, tidak mungkin melanggar hukum yang sangat dihormatinya. Tetapi pandangan masyarakat terhadapnya sangat mempengarui karirnya.

Sampai pada titik di mana status darahnya yang bukan murni pribumi, bukan asli keturunan Jepang menjadi permasalahan besar. Dia dicap sebagai anteknya Amerika untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan Jepang dengan menjadi Hakim Agung negeri matahari itu. Tetapi, dia merasa bersyukur karena bunganya selalu menyemangati dirinya, selalu memberikan makanan sehat untuknya agar terhindar dari depresi dan tekanan mental akan musibah yang sedang dihadapinya ini, tapi perlahan perlakuan serta kebaikan gadisnya membuatnya risih.

Bukan apa-apa, Sakura Haruno adalah dokter muda yang sangat berbakat dan memiliki paras wajah yang elok, walaupun saat ini statusnya masih magang, tetapi cepat atau lambat dirinya akan menjadi orang yang hebat, sangat berbeda dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Cepat atau lambat seluruh masyarakat akan mengunjing kehidupan pribadinya juga, yang secara langsung akan merusak reputasi kekasihnya. Itulah yang membuat Naruto Uzumaki menjadi pribadi yang berengsek, orang-orang sudah mencapnya sebagai orang berengsek 'kan? _Fine!_ Aku akan mengabulkannya untuk kalian, sialan!

.

.

oOo

.

.

"30 persen adalah saham terbesar yang kami tawarkan untuk kalian, Uchiha. Tidak pernah ada sekalipun perusahaan lain yang kami berikan kesempatan untuk menanam modal sebesar itu di Sabaku Group. Tanda tangani di sini, atau aku akan lebih memilih perusahaan Uzumaki untuk mengisinya." Sabaku Gaara, jangan remehkan usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun. Walaupun usianya terbilang sangat muda, justru itu kelebihannya.

Dia benar-benar bisa membuat perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha _Enterprise_ terdiam membisu. Uzumaki adalah perusahaan saingannya dibidang Industri, meskipun untuk beberapa bidang mereka bekerja sama namun tetap saja. Mereka tidak lebih dari rekan bisnis yang sama-sama bersaing untuk menjadi lebih unggul.

"Hn. Baiklah" Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha yang saat ini tengah bersaing ketat dengan pewaris-pewaris Uchiha lainnya meskipun saingan terberatnya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Pada akhirnya rencana untuk mendapatkan 45 persen saham di Sabaku Group gagal total, kehilangan 15 persen adalah suatu pukulan telak untuknya, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah gagal dalam mendapatkan saham diperusahaan-perusahaan yang sedang berkembang, yang sedang banyak-banyaknya membutuhkan dana. Tapi sialnya, dia tidak ingin mangsanya ini jatuh ke tangan Uzumaki _Enterprise_ yang saat ini sedang berada di tangan dingin seorang Menma Namikaze.

.

.

Membuka layar handphonenya, hatinya berdetak tidak karuan saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya belum membalas pesan kekasihnya sama sekali, bahkan seharian ini dia belum memberikan kabar apapun pada Hinata. Bukannya memberikan kabar yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini, tapi dia justru berjalan menuju depan kafe minimalis namun suasananya mampu memberikan ketenangan untuknya, terutama menu minuman yang disediakan di kafe itu.

Bruk!

Mata hitam kelam seperti malam tak berbintang itu menatap tajam sosok yang tengah ditabraknya, _hei! Jangan salahkan aku, salahmu sendiri kenapa memiliki badan kecil._ Ingin Sasuke menyumpah serampahi perempuan yang tengah ditabraknya hingga mengakibatkan beberapa barang milik si perempuan berhamburan di bawah kakinya. Si perempuan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, tidak membentaknya ataupun meminta pertanggungjawaban seperti ' _ambilkan barang-barangku'_ atau apapun itu yang normalnya perempuan lakukan.

Tapi, si gadis yang ternyata memiliki surai merah muda ini malah memunguti barangnya sendiri bahkan sepertinya tidak sudi untuk memandang siapa yang telah menabraknya. Belum sempat si perempuan melangkah lebih jauh, Sasuke melihat sebuah benda persegi tergeletak di dekat kakinya yang ternyata sebuah ID CARD. "dr. Haruno Sakura, ID Card anda." Langkah si gadis terhenti, dia membalikan badannya hingga kini mereka dapat bertatapan wajah secara langsung. Sasuke terdiam dibuatnya, gadis ini.. dia seperti terasa _familiar_ untuknya. Tidak ada semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya perempuan-perempuan lain lakukan tatkala melihatnya, Sasuke cukup tertegun dengan wajah datar si perempuan yang seakan tidak tertarik pada pesonanya.

"Ah terima kasih." Jawab Sakura seadanya, seakan benar-benar tidak terjerat akan pesona sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Lagipula, memang apa yang kau harapkan, eh Sasuke?

"Maaf sudah menabrakmu." Sebuah penghargaan patut diberikan pada Sakura, si dokter muda ini mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan permintaan maaf untuk kesalahan yang awalnya tidak diakui olehnya, meskipun ucapan maaf darinya tidak terdengar tulus tapi itu sudah suatu kemajuan untuk sosok Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari si gadis, dia berjalan membelakangi Sakura masuk kedalam kafe. "Tsk." Dengus Sasuke ketika melihat punggung Sakura menjauh dari balik pintu kaca, benar-benar tidak tertarik pada pesona seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

 **[Bersambung..]**

.

.

Curhatan Author :

Maafkan saya yang sudah mem- _publish_ lagi cerita baru :( padahal masih banyak utang fict yang belum diselesaikan wkwk. Entahlah ide cerita ini mengalir begitu saja, bahkan sampai terpikirkan dengan endingnya juga. Tadinya ingin membuat oneshoot, tapi tangan ini sudah tidak kuat untuk mengetik :'( Maklum, beberapa hari yang lalu baru selesai mengerjakan tugas Pengantar Ilmu Hitam—Hukum— sebanyak 3000 kata dengan 11 buku referensi, 7 lokal dan 4 asing T-T Alhamdulilah akhirnya libur telah tiba libur telah tiba~

Sukses untuk yang natalan, maaf sebelumnya tapi di Islam terdapat prinsip " _agamamu, agamamu, agamaku, agamaku._ " Jadi tidak bisa mengucapkan "selamat" karena itu sama saja dengan ikut dalam merayakan natal. Toleransi umat beragama bukan dengan ikut-ikutan dalam perayaan agama lain, kan. Cukup menghargai mereka yang berbeda dengan kita agar mereka bisa merayakan perayaan agama dengan sukses. ^_^

Oh ya, akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selama liburan panjang ini~ Kyaaaaa! Menyelesaikan utang-utang fanfic nyehehehehe...

JANGAN SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK ME- _REVIEW_ YAAAA!

Salam hangat,

Meris Shintia


	2. Chapter 2

"Tarik napas.. buang.. tarik napas.. buang.." Sakura masih saja mematung di depan pintu bercat putih ini. Dia meremas-remas ujung jas putih dokternya, memberanikan diri, pada akhirnya perempuan merah muda ini berhasil mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu tidak berhasil membuat wanita dewasa yang memiliki surai pirang ini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan berkas-berkas kerjanya. "Masuk!" teriaknya dengan tegas,

"Tsunade- _sama_ , saya ingin membicarakan perihal pengangkatan saya." Wanita yang dipanggil dengan Tsunade- _sama_ itu menyunggingkan seringai dibibir sensualnya, _"to the point seperti biasanya."_ Pikirnya. Dia menatap gadis di depannya tajam.

"Hoo, bukankah sudah kukatakan kau harus berbicara sendiri pada Hashirama- _sama_?" tubuh perempua itu menegang, seketika cairan bening turun dari mata sehijau batu _emerald_ itu, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Dia tidak sanggup jika lagi-lagi harus berurusan dengan kakek yang satu itu.

"Ayolah Sakura! Mau sampai kapan kau menghindari Hashirama- _sama_?!" bentak Tsunade geram. Tanpa menjawab bentakan dari pembimbingnya itu, Sakura segera pamit undur diri dan menghilang di balik pintu bercat putih dengan kaca buram di tengah-tengahnya. Tsunade memijat pelipisnya, "dasar anak keras kepala!"

.

.

 **oOo**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali merenung menatap para perawat yang hilir mudik di depannya. Banyak keluarga pasien ataupun pasiennya itu sendiri yang mengantri di loket administrasi sekedar untuk membayar administrasi biaya masuk. Sakura menatap minuman kaleng yang diberikan sahabat pirangnya, kopi. "Terima kasih Ino." Ucapnya dengan senyum lemah.

Ino menatap khawatir teman sedari kecilnya ini, ia sedang mengambil jam istirahatnya sebagai perawat dan sahabatnya ini adalah sang dokter—Magang— di rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini berdiam diri diantara para pasien ataupun keluarga pasien seperti ini. Membaur layaknya dia memang sedang menunggu panggilan nomor antriannya sendiri.

"Ceritalah, _forehead_ , kau sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto?" tebak Ino heboh jika sudah menyangkut masalah asmara si cantik merah muda ini. Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng,

"bagaimana mungkin aku ada masalah dengannya kalau dia pun sampai saat ini susah ditemui," lirihnya, masih dengan tatapan kosong saat menjawab ocehan dari sang sahabat, "lalu apa masalahmu?" tanya gadis Yamanaka ini, terdengar helaan napas pelan Sakura. Dia membuka kaleng minumannya dan meminumnya,

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuka klinikku sendiri, Ino."

"Tunggu—! Jangan bilang Tsunade- _sama_ masih belum memberikanmu –"

"—masalahnya aku masih pengecut untuk menemui kakek." Desah Sakura pada akhirnya. Ino berdecak sebal, ternyata masih ini saja masalahnya. "Dengarkan aku, _forehead_!"

.

.

 **oOo**

"Hinata- _sama_!"

Deg

 _Suara ini.._ Tubuhnya tanpa dikomando segera membalikan badan, menatap sosok yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya kini tengah berdiri menjulang tinggi dengan senyum tipis tersungging dibibir tipisnya. Bola mata yang sama seperti dirinya menyipit menandakan dia memang benar-benar tersenyum bukan menyeringai, setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari _pearl_ miliknya, Hinata segera berlari menghambur kedalam pelukan sosok tersebut, "Neji- _nii-san.._ kenapa dengan rambutmu." Ucap Hinata di sela tangisnya yang pecah. Neji tersenyum geli, dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang dapat diluncurkan padanya kenapa justru malah _masalah rambutnya_ yang menarik perhatian adik sepupunya ini? Neji gemas, dia mengusap air mata adik sepupunya ini seraya berucap, "aku pulang."

Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya, benar-benar kedatangan yang tidak terduga. Derap langkah kaki cepat dari belakang mereka tidak membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukan eratnya sampai,

 **PLAK!**

"BERANI SEKALI KAU KEMBALI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MENGHILANG, BERENGSEK!"

Tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus kakak sepupu mereka. Dia, keponakan lainnya yang sama-sama disayanginya meskipun rasa sayang yang berbeda—

Hyuga Hanabi

.

.

 **oOo**

"Jadi sejak kapan Neji- _nii-san_ kembali ke Konoha?" Neji tampak berpikir, mata _pearl_ -nya terpejam dan kembali membuka,

"rahasia." Jawabnya diikuti pukulan telak dari Hanabi di kepalanya, Neji mendengus kesal,

"kalau kau masih saja kasar, mana ada lelaki yang mau denganmu!" Hanabi tidak merespon, gadis sembilan belas tahunan ini merajuk pada sang kakak yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum dalam diam memandang penuh rindu pada keakraban kedua orang tersayangnya. Tatapan lembut Neji perlahan mampu membuat pipi Hinata merona,

"yak! Kenapa kau menatap kakakku seperti itu, mesum!" setelahnya dia menghilang ditelan pintu,

Kepergian Hanabi membuat keduanya canggung. Hinata mulai meremas kedua tangannya yang ditautkan, tatapan Neji begitu tajam dan hinata benar-benar gugup saat ini. " _Etto_ —kenapa Neji- _nii_ memotong rambutmu?" basa basi belaka, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya untuk memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba merambat diantara keduanya. Neji memegang rambutnya kemudian tersenyum lembut,

"hanya ingin suasana yang baru." Hinata merona melihatnya, melihat perubahan dari sosok Hyuga Neji. Selain lebih tampan, kini dia benar-benar menjadi lebih mudah tersenyum dan itu entah mengapa membuat Hinata semakin canggung. Potongan rambut baru Neji benar-benar mirip seperti boyband-boyband dari negeri gingseng itu, Hinata curiga, apakah selama ini Neji direkrut oleh agensi di Korea sehingga meninggalkan rumahnya? Meninggalkan Konoha? Meninggalkan Jepang? Hinata.. sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bergosip dengan Hanabi yang penggila boyband Korea.

Pertanyaan berikutnya berhasil membuat Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Apa nama boybandmu, _Nii-sama_?"

.

.

 **oOo**

"Naruto.." Sakura kembali menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya di antara kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja kafe tempatnya membuat janji dengan kekasihnya. Tapi, sosok itu tidak kunjung datang. Tidak pernah kembali datang, dia menangis. Sakura menangis memikirkan bagaimana keadaan mataharinya saat ini? Berkunjung ke apartmentnya pun percuma, karena Uzumaki Naruto, tidak pernah pulang.

"Bodoh! Kau di mana.." ucapnya pelan masih memegangi _smartphone_ -nya berharap si bodoh itu meneleponnya dan dengan heboh seperti biasanya berkata, _"maafkan aku Sakura-chaaan, aku lupa bawa dompet!"_ atau alasan-alasan konyol lainnya. Apa saja, asal menghubunginya, memberitahukan kabar padanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Saat ini Sakura benar-benar sedang membutuhkannya, ia ingin menangis di dalam dekapan hangat lelaki pirang itu. Menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya seharian ini pada kekasih tercintanya yang selalu dapat menenangkan dirinya dengan nasehat-nasehat bijak yang Sakura rindukan. "Aku merindukanmu, sungguh.."

.

Dari kejauhan sosok asing dengan tudung yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya menatapnya penuh rindu di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin lebat dengan payung hitam yang digenggamnya semakin erat. Rupanya cuaca sudah berganti, " _gomennasai_ , Sakura." Lirihnya pelan. Uap dingin keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang ia gigit, langkah kakinya perlahan menjauh walau berat, memasuki mobil mewah yang ia kendarai seorang diri. Selalu seperti itu, dia terlalu pengecut dan malu untuk menemui gadis merah muda ini. Cinta pertama dan mungkin cinta terakhirnya.

.

.

 **oOo**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melipat majalah bisnis yang sedari tadi dibacanya, tersenyum lebar menatap kakak tercintanya.

"Ah! _Okaeri, Nii-san_.." Itachi mendengus, melewati adik semata wayangnya dan melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya. Itachi menghempaskan tubuh letihnya di sofa depan adiknya yang kini duduk dengan santai sambil menunggang satu kaki kanannya di kaki kirinya. "Aku haus, buatkan tamumu ini minuman dong." Becandanya.

Itachi melemparkan bantal sofa, "jangan bercanda! Cepat katakan apa maumu, dan pergi dari sini secepatnya!" Sasuke diam. Dia menatap kakak yang dihormatinya ini tajam,

"katakan padaku, _Nii-san_ , apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali pulang ke rumah?"

Srak srak srak

Itachi mengabaikan adiknya. Dia membuka koran harian, melihat berita-berita korupsi yang berhasil dia kupas dan si pelakunya dia jebloskan ke balik jeruji besi, siapa saja yang berani melakukan tindak curang dalam hukum maka dia dengan senang hati akan menghancurkan hidupnya, seperti mereka-mereka yang kini telah kehilangan harta curiannya dan hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam sel tahanan.

Srak!

"Jangan mengabaikanku! _Okaa-sama_ semakin hari kesehatannya semakin menurun! Pulanglah, _Nii-san_. Aku akan melakukan apapun, termasuk melepaskan Hinata." Itachi menyeringai, _berani juga anak ini_ batinnya. Melipat koran yang sedari tadi dia baca,

"sepertinya benar dugaanku, kau tidak pernah mencintainya, _otoutou_.."

.

.

 **oOo**

.

"AH SIAL!" Naruto menendang-nendang ban kempesnya, dia tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang sengaja menaburkan paku di jalanan sepi seperti ini. Mana handphone-nya habis baterei, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia gagal menemui gadisnya.

"Arghhhh... _kusooo!_ " Mengunci mobilnya, dia mengambil perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya seperti dompet dan jaket _orange_ -nya. Menatap langit-langit yang semakin menggelap, Naruto dengan cepat berlari dari tempatnya terdampar saat ini. Berharap waktunya masih mencukupi dan gadisnya masih ada di tempat mereka membuat janji.

Napas terengah-engahnya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali, Naruto terus berlari hingga pada akhirnya dia sampai di pusat kota Konoha yang selalu ramai ini. Meraup udara sebanyak mungkin, Naruto mendudukan dirnya barang sebentar saja, dia benar-benar kelelahan. Kakinya terasa mau copot saja.

Menatap jam indah yang melingkar di lengan kekarnya, Naruto berdecak kesal, dia sudah telat tiga jam! Benar-benar keterlambatan yang tidak dapat di tolerir.

Naruto kembali berlari melewati etalase-etalase yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Mata _sapphire_ birunya mencari-cari kafe di mana mereka membuat janji, tapi langkah kakinya tertahan. Siapa yang dengan seenak jidatnya menarik jaketnya dari belakang?!

Mendengus kesal, entah kenapa hari ini anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina lebih sering mendengus kesal. " _Teme!_ Apa yang—"

"—k-kau? Hinata.." mata _pearl_ milik si penarik jaket Naruto itu benar-benar telah banjir dengan air mata, Naruto tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Hatinya mencelos melihat kembali sahabat sejak mereka masih balita yang telah lama dia hindari kini berdiri di depannya, dengan lelehan air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

" _I-it's you_.. Naruto- _kun_.." Naruto mengusap pipi putih bersih yang berlinang air mata Hinata, tangannya bergerak sendiri tidak sesuai dengan perintah kerja otaknya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum hangat,

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Hinata." Pelukan erat Hinata padanya mau tidak mau membuat Naruto membalas pelukannya. Jaketnya benar-benar basah dengan air mata dari gadis ini,

"A-aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Naruto- _kun_." Ucapnya di sela-sela tangisan yang tidak berhenti itu. Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Hinata, "ssttt, kita duduk dulu." Dan mereka berdua berjalan memasuki salah satu cafe yang ada di sana. Menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk melepas rindu.

Apa kau melupakan sesuatu, Naruto? Kau tampak gelisah. Wajahnya memucat, tangannya terkepal, dia benar-benar membenci situasi saat ini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_.

.

.

 **oOo**

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Wajah datarnya tidak berubah hanya saja raut kekhawatiran mulai tercetak di sana. Ingin bertanya tapi gengsi, jadinya Uchiha bungsu ini mendudukan diri di bangku paling pojok kafe yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu masuk. Ini pertama kali baginya dia menunggu seseorang—ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya menunggu tunangannya. Tidak biasanya Hinata telat, apa yang dia lakukan? Pikirnya. Di bukanya _smartphone_ miliknya, mencoba menghubungi Hinata tapi telepon justru dimatikan. Alisnya mengkerut,

" _What?!_ " dengusnya, dia mencoba meneleponnya tapi kali ini berubah ke panggilan dialihkan.

" _Shit!_ " ketika pelayan datang menghampirinya, ia justru melenggang pergi. Sasuke kesal, dia tidak biasa menunggu dan kali ini justru teleponnya diabaikan. Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke? bukannya kau hobi membuat orang lain menunggu dan kebiasaanmu menutup telepon seenaknya?

Pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke tempat ini, kafe minimalis dekat kantornya. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Dia memasuki kafe yang akhir-akhir ini mampu memberikan ketenangan untuknya. Langkahnya terhenti, ini seperti _de javu_ tetapi sayangnya tidak terjadi tubrukan seperti diawal pertama kali mereka bertemu. _Onyx_ miliknya memperhatikan gadis merah muda ini berjalan melewatinya tanpa menatapnya sama sekali atau bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali?

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviews yang sudah memberikan dukungan untuk kelanjutan fanfiksi ini. Benar-benar _**review**_ dari kalian merupakan penyemangat untukku dalam melanjutkan fiksi ini.

Special thanks to : Monkey D Ryota, ana, Anonim guest, matarinegan, White Apple Clock, Khoerun904, Durarawr, Guest, Fulki.

Maafkan aku untuk keterlambatan dalam meng- _update fiction_ ini, diusahakan chapter depan update lebih cepat. Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Oh iya, jangan sungkan untuk _**review**_! _Jaa_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tap tap tap..**

"Permisi tuan, ponsel saya tertinggal." Rambut merah muda sebahunya tidak lagi tertata dengan rapi, tapi dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah IPhone 7 _gold_ miliknya. Bagaimana pun itu adalah barang berharga miliknya yang baru dia beli lima bulan yang lalu bersama dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan _handphone_ mereka _couple_ , sengaja. Kekasihnya yang minta.

Jadi—apapun yang terjadi, _handphone_ -nya tidak boleh hilang! Karena bukan hanya harganya saja yang mahal tetapi memiliki kisah di baliknya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, pasalnya lelaki ini sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun—datar seperti tembok.

Dia baru meninggalkan tempat ini sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, apa jangan-jangan _handphone_ -nya sudah raib? Atau ada orang lain yang mengambilnya? Oh Tidak—

"Ah apa ini punyamu? Maaf tadi terkena tumpahan kopiku secara tidak sengaja."

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

"Aku mendengar Uchiha Itachi akan kembali ke Mansion utama." Izumi segera membekap mulut sahabatnya—Nohara Rin— yang kini tengah berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Uchiha Obito. Rin membeliak tidak suka dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini, tetapi seketika arah pandangnya mengikuti Izumi dan matanya membulat. Mereka segera menegakkan badan dan membungkuk hormat ketika orang yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh klan Uchiha, dan juga klan lain di Jepang ini berjalan dengan begitu gagahnya di usianya yang kini baru akan menginjak enam puluh lima tahun, dengan setelan khas seorang jenderal besar—Madara Uchiha. Dia dikenal sebagai kakek idola karena kharismanya yang tidak pudar dan terlihat tetap awet muda tanpa adanya keriput di wajah tampannya serta tidak adanya uban yang menempel di rambutnya. Beliau justru terlihat lebih muda dari Fugaku, anaknya.

Setelah Madara menghilang dari penglihatan kedua perempuan ini, mereka meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. "Apa kau menahan napas?" Izumi mengangguk,

"Aku juga. Kakekmu itu memiliki aura yang menyeramkan." Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Izumi pun kembali menangguk setuju. "Ya, tapi kakekku tetap saja tampan." Mereka berdua mengikik,

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya, Hina- _chan_. Kau tahu? Beritamu dengan si _teme_ ini benar-benar hebat melebihi berita tentang artis!" Hinata terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat, oh ayolah kenapa dia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan dari pria lain, padahal lelaki yang sangat dia cintai ada di depan matanya? _Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kami-sama._ Batinnya menjerit menahan tangis.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_.." benci! Hinata benar-benar benci dengan dirinya yang lemah ini, apa-apaan dengan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya? Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat,

"Maafkan aku yang tidak datang di pestamu. Saat itu aku masih di Inggris menyelesaikan studi Magister-ku." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, _aku tidak peduli dengan pertunanganan ini, yang kupedulikan itu kau—Naruto-kun!_ Lagi lagi hanya bisa terucap dalam keheningan yang merambat diantara keduanya. Hinata tidak bisa mengungkapkan seluruh keluh kesahnya, dia tidak bisa. Seolah kata-katanya tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya,

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Na-Naruto- _kun_?" Bodoh! Kenapa justru malah kau bertanya tentang hal itu, Hinata? Bukankah sudah jelas jika kau tidak akan sanggup untuk mendengar jawaban dari lelaki yang kau cintai ini? Kau tidak akan sanggup bila ternyata Naruto—pujaan hatimu sejak kecil—mencintai gadis lain. Semakin mengepal erat, bulir-bulir air matanya sudah siap untuk kembali membasahi pipinya ketika Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Aku.. tidak tahu, Hina- _chan_. Hubunganku telah di ujung jalan." Sedetik kemudian lelehan air mata itu tidak dapat lagi ditahannya, Hinata menangis dan Naruto terkejut. "Hi-Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik. Oh sial, apa yang telah kuperbuat? Orang-orang akan salah paham!

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_. Aku tidak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu." Bisiknya pelan. Naruto mengusap punggung Hinata ketika mereka kini tengah duduk bersebelahan ditemani dua cangkir kopi hangat dan camilan di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Konoha.

" _Mou iie, daijoubu-ttebayo."_

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

"A-Apa? Kau bilang apa?" lelaki songong nan sombong itu melipat tangan di depan dada layaknya seorang bos tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Bibirnya menyeringai, dia melihat kalau kali ini dia tidak lagi diacuhkan oleh nona merah muda yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku, nona. Aku orang kaya, _handphone_ -mu akan ku ganti dengan yang baru—"

 **PLAK!**

"APA YANG—" bentakannya tidak diteruskan—dipotong— dan perlu digaris bawahi kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka jika ada yang berani menentangnya, tak terkecuali gadis merah muda ini. Sasuke geram,

"—Dengar, aku tidak peduli kau itu orang kaya atau miskin, tapi aku tidak ingin handphone baru! Kemarikan _handphone_ milikmu." Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, apa-apaan si pinky ini? Tapi dia tetap menuruti permintaan perempuan ini, dia menyerahkan ponsel hitam mengkilap persegi miliknya.

Seringai setan muncul di wajah cantiknya, dia—Sakura— menyambar kopi yang tinggal setengah milik si empunya _handphone_ dan seketika mengguyurkannya pada _handphone_ tidak berdosa itu tepat di depan wajah tuan sombong tidak tahu diri yang kini membelalakan bola mata _onyx_ -nya.

"APA-APAAN KAU—!" Bentaknya lagi dan kini berhasil membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja mereka. Suasana kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat kejadian mereka ini bagaikan sebuah drama Korea, tidak ada yang melerai mereka walau kini Sasuke tengah berdiri menatap tajam gadis merah muda yang justru menantangnya dengan mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

Tidak goyah dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang dikeluarkan oleh si pria, Sakura justru mendongakan kepalanya berani karena lelaki ini mungkin dua puluh sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kafe, seketika itu juga, pengunjung yang lain heboh. Pasalnya di luar hujan lebat, apa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bertengkar di bawah hujan seperti di film-film India?

"Le-pas!" bentak Sakura sambil menghentakan tangannya yang tidak diacuhkan oleh lelaki itu. Dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha terinjak-injak oleh si dokter pinky ini. Tidak—! Jika kakeknya tahu cucu bungsu kesayangannya ini diperlakukan seperti itu, pasti si pinky ini sudah di arak massal di distrik Uchiha! Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang samping kemudi mobil sport hitam miliknya dan menjebloskan perempuan ini ke dalam. Keduanya kini tengah basah kuyup, Sasuke menggertakan giginya ketika menyalakan penghangat udara yang ada di mobilnya.

"Mau kau culik kemana anak orang?" sindir Sakura, tetap tidak gentar dan terus memperhatikan arah jalan. Dia tidak boleh lengah, salah sedikit dirinya mungkin akan menjadi korban kejahatan yang kini sedang merajalela di Jepang. Meskipun di Konoha masih aman-aman saja, tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa lelaki ini hendak mencelakainya, kan?

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

"Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki pujaan hatinya saat ini, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Uzumaki Naruto telah banyak berubah, begitu pun dengan kepribadiannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani mengajaknya ke dalam sebuah klub malam? Bagaimana jika Hiashi Hyuga, sang kepala keluarga sekaligus ayahnya itu tahu? Apa Naruto sudah bosan hidup? Bisa saja kepala keluarga Hyuga itu menggantungnya di tengah kota Konoha! Menggoyang-goyangkan kembali tubuh yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, karena pengaruh dari tiga botol _wine_ yang telah dihabiskannya. Hinata bingung sendiri, _apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Paniknya.

Seketika _pearl_ -nya membelalak, "astaga, Sasuke- _kun_!" dengan cepat dia mencoba menghubungi tunangannya itu, sekalian mungkin bisa meminta tolong tapi sayangnya, teleponnya tidak aktif. Hinata memijat pelipisnya pelan, _Bagaimana ini? Pasti Sasuke-kun marah_! Batinnya.

"Hyuga... Hinata?" suara pelan nan halus di tengkuknya membuat bulu kunduknya merinding, dengan cepat gadis indigo ini mengangkat tangannya dan menampar orang tersebut.

 **PLAK!**

"Astaga Hinata! Bisakah kau lembut sedikit?" Hinata gelagapan, wajahnya merona merah karena malu ketika menyadari siapa sosok di depannya. "Toneri- _san_!" lelaki yang memiliki rambut perak itu mengusap-ngusap wajahnya perih. Siapa sangka wanita selembut Hinata ternyata tamparannya oke juga.

"Hn. Menyesal telah menamparku, nona?" Hinata kembali acuh, tidak mempedulikan lelaki ini, dan dia mencoba membangunkan lagi Naruto, "aku tidak menyangka gadis baik-baik sepertimu tempat nongkrongnya seperti ini, ya?" Hinata mendengus sebal dan mengabaikan Toneri, dia sudah biasa dengan ucapan pedas dari pria yang 'katanya' menyukainya ini.

"Ah! Jaksa Naruto!" seketika mata _blue-mint_ Toneri berseri-seri seperti anak kecil seolah mendapatkan permen lolipop. Pada akhirnya, Toneri membantu Hinata untuk membawa pergi Naruto dari klub malam, meskipun dalam hati, Hinata enggan menerima bantuan dari Toneri, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain 'kan? Dia tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke, dan jika dia meminta bantuan Neji, sama saja dengan menggali kuburannya sendiri.

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

" _Konoha Electronic Center_?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, apa-apaan si pantat ayam ini? Sasuke mendengus sebal. Dia membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik kemeja hijau muda yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menarik bajunya dengan kesal,

"kau akan menambah satu barangku yang rusak, berengsek!" Sasuke kembali mendengus seraya _onyx_ -nya memandang rendah Sakura,

"aku bisa membelikanmu baju yang jauh lebih baik dari pakaian loak yang kau gunakan saat ini." A-APA KATANYA?! Pakaian loak? Sakura menyipit tidak suka dengan hinaan si pria sombong nan songong ini. Tidak berniat untuk menanggapi, Sakura hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan makhluk absurd yang tidak beretika seperti lelaki ini. Sakura membatin,

"untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Sakura tanpa menghilangkan nada bicara ketusnya, Sasuke mencibir, "bukannya sudah kukatakan aku ini **orang kaya**? Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih!" Mendengarnya benar-benar berhasil membuat tangan Sakura gatal, dia menjambak rambut mencuat Sasuke dan hal itu berhasil menarik banyak perhatian, Sasuke meringis menahan sakit sedangkan Sakura telah melangkah jauh memasuki gedung setelah sebelumnya dia memeleletkan lidahnya,

"Ck dasar setan gulali!"

 **oOo**

"Apa katamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba—" Sasuke menyambar lengan kiri Sakura dan menempelkan jempol—ibu jarinya— ke dalam tinta ungu, menjadikannya stempel pembayaran ponsel yang sama persis seperti miliknya yang tanpa sengaja terkena kopi olehnya. Kini Sasuke menyeringai,

"ini milikmu. Nah, sekarang kau ganti _handphone_ punyaku." Sakura gelagapan, tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia sekarang menjadi terpojok seperti ini? Tetap dengan tampang wajah ketus miliknya, Sakura memanggil si penjual untuk membeli _handphone_ yang sama dengan milik Sasuke, dalam hati dia tidak ikhlas, uang tabungannya akan terbuang sia-sia untuk makhluk laknat ini! Namun sayang, sekali lihat si penjual langsung menganga, dan mengucapkan kata permohonan maaf. _Handphone_ milik Sasuke tergolong salah satu _limited edition_ di dunia dengan harga yang mencapai dua miliar! Seringai si bungsu Uchiha semakin lebar tatkala melihat ekspresi si merah muda angkuh ini,

"Nah nona setan gulali, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" wajah memelas Sakura adalah hal terindah melebihi mendapatkan saham besar dari perusahaan-perusahaan saingannya. Skak mat, suruh siapa berani mencipratkan minyak pada siluman seperti Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura. Tamatlah riwayatmu.

" _Tapi ini bukan salahku.."_ Batinnya, kalau si songong nan sombong ini setidaknya menunjukan penyesalannya karena telah menumpahkan kopi di ponselnya meskipun itu tidak sengaja, mungkin Sakura tidak akan membalas dendam. _Kami-sama, sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak akan sanggup untuk membuka klinikku dari hasilku sendiri._ Sakura merana, Sasuke gembira.

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

Senyum kemenangan tidak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya. Sasuke memasuki pekarangan mansion utama dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Tapi seketika wajahnya mengkerut meskipun sedetik kemudian kembali tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya, ah sial! Sepertinya dia lupa memperkenalkan diri pada dokter Haruno itu. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang ada mungkin dokter pinky itu akan semakin merana jika tahu jati dirinya.

" _Aniki_ , akhirnya kau pulang." Mereka berpelukan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara keduanya. Itachi mendengus melihat adiknya yang entah kenapa malam ini berekspresi lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan tadi siang tidak seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli, "penuhi janjimu, _otouto_." Bisiknya di sela sesi berpelukan mereka.

Mikoto menatap kedua puteranya dengan tatapan lembut. Benar-benar bersyukur pada akhirnya dia bisa kembali menikmati pemandangan keakuran kedua puteranya. Suara baritone Madara menghentikan kegiatan kedua cucunya dan mereka mulai menduduki kursinya masing-masing di meja makan bundar yang super besar milik keluarga besar Uchiha, yang kini mulai menyantap hidangan makan malam dengan tanpa adanya suara, walaupun itu dentingan sendok dan garpu. Benar-benar hening, dan sesuai tradisi, tidak boleh ada yang memulai makan ataupun berhenti makan apabila sang kepala keluarga besar—Madara, belum memulai atau berhenti makan. Untungnya kegiatan makan malam seperti ini hanya berlangsung setiap sebulan sekali.

.

.

Setelah selesai ritual makan malam setiap sebulan sekali di Mansion Utama Klan Uchiha, mereka tidak langsung meninggalkan meja makan. Piring bekas dan sisa makanan yang ada di meja makan segera diangkat oleh para pelayan sehingga tidak mencapai enam puluh detik, meja telah kembali bersih.

"Jadi Sasuke Uchiha, apa itu benar? Kau akan memutuskan ikatan tunanganmu dengan nona Hyuga?" degup jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak. _Sial, kenapa si kakek tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini?_ Seingatnya dia baru berbicara dengan ayah dan ibunya, serta dengan kakaknya tadi siang. Mengatur napasnya sehingga kini raut wajahnya kembali seperti dirinya semula, Sasuke menjawab dengan mantap.

"Benar, Madara _-jii-sama_." Suara riuh mulai terdengar dari anggota keluarga besar klan ini. Tapi kembali hening setelah melihat rahang Madara mengeras,

"kau tahu konsekuensinya? Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan keputusan ini, Sasuke?"

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Bersambung**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Bandung, 16 Januari 2017 II 11.40pm**

Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan, ya! Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti alur ceritanya dan memberikan _review_ penyemangat untuk author. Di sini saya berusaha keras untuk bersikap adil untuk masing-masing chara. Author tidak ada maksud untuk mem- _bashing_ salahsatu chara diantara karakter Masashi Kishimoto ini, kok! Sekali lagi mohon maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu yang sudah _review_ , karena chapter ini langsung saya masukan ke dalam dokumen di .

.

Akhir kata, tetap _**review**_ ya!

Salam hangat,

Meris Shintia


	4. Chapter 4

" _Arigatou_ Toneri- _san_." Ungkap Hinata sopan tidak lupa membungkukan badannya juga, Toneri hanya menatap Hinata datar, sorot dari mata _blue-mint_ miliknya sama sekali tidak terbaca, namun Hinata benar-benar tidak memperdulikan pemuda perak temannnya saat mereka kuliah dulu itu. Toneri mengangguk singkat, kemudian menjalankan mobil silver miliknya dan menghilang dari jarak pandang gadis Hyuga ini. Hinata menghela napas pelan, dia melanjutkan membopong tubuh tegap Naruto untuk memasuki Zeus Hotel, hotel megah berbintang lima yang merupakan milik keluarga teman dekatnya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku..hik.." entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda pirang ini menggigau seperti itu. Meminta maaf entah untuk apa, Hinata tidak tahu. Gadis berperawakan cantik ini dengan sabar tetap membopong tubuh Naruto meskipun pundaknya sudah merasa sangat pegal dan lelah. Bagaimana pun tubuh Naruto itu tinggi, mungkin sekitar 182cm dengan berat badan 65kg.

Setelah memesan satu kamar dengan dua ranjang terpisah yang berada di lantai dasar, Hinata merebahkan tubuh tegap Naruto di ranjang sebelah kanan. Dia juga dengan wajah tersipu malu, dan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak pingsan di tempat, saat dia harus melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja putih bergaris yang dikenakan Naruto. Hinata berniat mencucinya ke _laundry_ yang merupakan fasilitas hotel ini selagi sempat, karena baju kemeja Naruto basah terkena muntahan dirinya sendiri saat berjalan keluar dari klub. Dengan mencucinya sekarang, mungkin besok pagi bajunya akan kering dan sudah di setrika sehingga rapi dan wangi.

Kancing terakhir berhasil dilepaskannya, Hinata menghela napas lega. Wajahnya semakin merona merah seperti buah tomat kesukaan tunangannya, ketika dia melihat tubuh _topless_ Naruto yang benar-benar sexy dengan kulit tan yang bersih dan mulus, perutnya _six pack_ , dan berotot kekar. Menggelengkan kepala, _"apa yang ku pikirkan!"_ batinnya gugup. Hinata menutup matanya kemudian mengambil kemeja Naruto paksa hingga menimbulkan erangan kecil dari si empunya baju. Hinata terlonjak kaget, dia takut Naruto terbangun dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Tapi ternyata memang dasarnya Naruto tukang tidur, dia benar-benar terpejam dengan sangat pulas.

Hinata menarik selimut, menyelimuti tubuh telanjang dada Naruto sampai gerakannya terhenti ketika pemuda itu kembali menginggau,

"Engh.. Sakura- _chan_.. _gomen_.."

 **Deg!**

Sakit, itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Lelaki yang dicintainya berada sangat dekat dengannya, tertidur dengan wajah yang sungguh menggemaskan, namun menggigaukan nama wanita lain?

"Naruto.. _-kun_.." Lirih gadis Hyuga ini pelan.

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **Ooo**

 **Uchiha Mansion**

"kau tahu konsekuensinya? Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan keputusan ini, Sasuke?"

 **Glek**. Tangan bungsu Uchiha ini bergetar, dan dia mengepalkannya erat, _tenang Sasuke! Kau harus melakukannya demi kebaikan bersama._ Batinnya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Saya paham, Madara _-jii-sama_. Saya akan mencari penyumbang saham yang lain untuk menggantikan saham dari Hyuga _Enterprise_."

 **BRAK!** Semua terkejut, termasuk Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dengan sosok Uchiha paling dingin dan kalem. Shishui yang terkenal sangat memanjakan si Bungsu—adik sepupunya, juga ikut terdiam membisu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sedangkan Mikoto—sang Ibunda—menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke yang kini benar-benar bergetar dan juga berkeringat dingin. Matanya panas melihat anak bungsunya terpuruk seperti ini.

"Nona Hyuga berselingkuh, _Jii-sama_. Adikku hanya tidak ingin nama baik Uchiha tercoreng." Uchiha Itachi dengan berani menatap tajam Madara, seolah menantangnya. Sasuke membelalakan matanya, _apa-apaan ini?_

Sasuke menggertakan giginya menahan amarah yang siap membludak, dia memang akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan tunangannya itu, tapi bukan berarti dia akan tinggal diam kalau gadis yang sampai saat ini masih berstatus sebagai tunangannya difitnah berselingkuh seperti ini! Terutama di hadapan seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha! Berbeda dengan sang kepala keluarga, dia menghela napas seolah mengerti dengan maksud cucunya yang lain itu, Madara kembali duduk tenang.

"Kau tahu, ini bukan masalah perasaan. Aku tidak peduli dengan nona Hyuga berselingkuh atau apapun, kita harus ingat tujuan utama kita. Hyuga memiliki pengaruh besar dalam saham Uchiha." Terang sang kepala Uchiha itu dingin. Seolah menegaskan bahwa yang dia inginkan hanya kejayaan Uchiha. Tidak boleh ada yang lebih berkuasa selain Uchiha.

"Hn. Kami paham, _Jii-sama_ , tetapi anda pun harus ingat bahwa di dalam silsilah keluarga Uchiha, perceraian ataupun perselingkuhan adalah hal yang tabu. Hal ini tidak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa kami menyetujui keputusan Sasuke untuk membatalkan pertunanganannya." Shishui, degup jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya ini tengah membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya, termasuk Madara Uchiha.

"Untuk masalah saham, tidak usah khawatir. Seminggu yang lalu, Hizashi Hyuga telah memberikan seluruh saham miliknya pada anak semata wayangnya. Dia merupakan sahabat saya, dan kami telah sepakat untuk bekerja sama." Sasuke melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada sang kakak—Uchiha Itachi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu masalah ini sama sekali? Kenapa banyak yang mendukungnya untuk membatalkan hubungannya dengan Hinata? Sebegitu besarnya kah perasaan kakaknya pada tunangannya itu? Sasuke meringis, dia tidak percaya, seharusnya dari awal Itachi lah yang bertunangan dengan Hinata! Mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, _Nii-san_." Desis Sasuke tajam.

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

 **Tok tok tok!**

Ketukan pintu itu terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabaran. Itu sih bukan lagi ketukan, tetapi gedoran. Hinata dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu kamar yang dipesannya semalam. Ini bahkan baru pukul tujuh pagi! Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah mengunjunginya? Apa pelayan hotel yang mengantarkan sarapan?

Tapi, bukankah biasanya sarapan diantarkan tepat pukul delapan pagi? Atau mungkin karena ruangannya berada di lantai dasar, jadi sarapan yang diantarkannya datang lebih cepat? Oh tidak, jangan bercanda! Setiap lantai di hotel megah ini memiliki dapurnya sendiri, sehingga bukan alasan di mana dia berada, maka sarapannya akan lebih cepat atau terlambat datang.

Hinata terdiam, kenapa dia malah memikirkan sarapan? Bahkan perutnya tidak keruyukan sama sekali. Hinata tanpa ragu kembali berjalan menuju pintu ketika dirasa si pengetuk semakin menggedor pintunya dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

"Selamat—"

 **PLAK!**

"—Ternyata benar kau berada di sini semalaman, Hyuga Hinata!" Pria berusia hampir memasuki lima puluh tahun itu menatap marah gadis yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang mulai beruban tertata dengan rapi, mata yang sama dengan gadis yang kini membelalakan matanya itu seolah akan keluar dari rongga matanya. Dia adalah Hiashi Hyuga, sang kepala Hyuga sekaligus ayah dari Hinata Hyuga.

" _To-tou-sama_.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata bahkan sekedar melakukan pembelaan. Tangannya kirinya meremas ujung baju yang dikenakannya, _apa yang harus kulakukan_. Batinnya sedu dengan tangan kanan bergetarnya yang masih memegang _handle_ pintu.

"Kelakukanmu ini tengah membuat keluarga Hyuga malu dan juga Hyuga _Enterprise_ rugi besar! Keluarga Uchiha telah membuat kesepakatan untuk membatalkan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, karena kau berselingkuh!" Desis Hiashi murka, sebenarnya sang kepala Hyuga ini ingin berteriak dan memaki anak sulungnya ini, tapi dia tahu di mana dia berada sekarang.

Tanpa adanya suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, _liquid_ bening itu menetes deras, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu kenyataan yang menimpanya saat ini. Sasuke, sahabatnya yang merupakan tunangannya dengan tega memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dia tidak berselingkuh sama sekali, ini sih kesalahpahaman!

" _To-tou-sama,_ " lirihnya pelan, dia harus menjelaskan pada ayahnya kalau dia tidak berselingkuh dan ini kesalahpahaman, tapi melihat kondisi ayahnya saat ini, apa penjelasannya akan diterimanya? Terlebih, keluarga Uchiha telah memutuskan hubungannya. Untungnya suasana masih pagi, sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengar mereka, karena saat ini Hiashi benar-benar enggan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka masih di depan pintu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kurasa Namikaze _Enterprise_ dan Uzumaki _Enterprise_ sudah **lebih dari cukup** untuk menggantikan kerugian yang anda katakan itu, Hyuga- _sama_. Bukan sekedar tunangan, aku akan menikahi Hinata Hyuga." Semua orang terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto dari belakang Hinata, lebih parahnya, Naruto dalam keadaan rambut yang acak-acakan dan bertelanjang dada!

"Na-Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata nyaris pingsan mendengar apa yang baru saja memasuki gendang telinganya. _Naruto-kun akan menikahiku? Kami-sama.._ antara hati yang ditaburi bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran di taman, dan juga luka yang ditaburi oleh garam, hatinya bimbang. Dia tahu, ini kesalahpahaman. Hinata menunduk, _aku memang lugu, pemalu, orang bilang aku gadis polos, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Naruto-kun hanya merasa bersalah saja. Ya Tuhan, bolehkah aku egois dan—berharap lebih?_

.

.

Pagi itu matahari mulai muncul menyinari ruangan yang masih tertutupi oleh kain gorden, cahaya terang yang menyilaukan itu masuk melalui celah-celah jendela besar yang tidak tertutupi sepenuhnya. Terpaan cahaya silau berhasil mengusik tidur pemuda _blonde_ yang kini mulai membuka kedua permata indah birunya. Matanya hendak tertutup kembali saat dirasa pendengarannya terusik oleh gedoran pintu yang entah datang dari mana. Dia bergumam, _apa aku masih bermimpi?_ Dan kini badannya langsung terlonjak kaget ketika tahu di mana dia berada, "hotel, eh?" racaunya.

Dia menatap tubuhnya yang telanjang dada, dan melihat di samping tempat tidurnya ada tempat tidur yang lain. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya, wajahnya sedikit merona merah, perlahan kilasan kejadian semalam terulang di kepalanya. Naruto meneguk air mineral yang entah sejak kapan telah tersedia di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Suara gedoran pintu di depan sudah tidak didengarnya lagi, dia yakin bahwa itu bukan mimpi karena kini kaki jenjangnya telah bergerak meninggalkan tempat tidur. "Hina—"

Ucapannya terputus saat dia melihat ada sosok yang sudah sangat di kenalnya tengah menatap garang perempuan yang tengah menolongnya semalam, yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Naruto tidak berniat untuk melangkah lebih dekat, dia bersandar di balik tembok tapi telinganya masih bisa mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang kepala keluarga Hyuga itu.

"Kelakukanmu ini tengah membuat keluarga Hyuga malu dan juga Hyuga _Enterprise_ rugi besar! Keluarga Uchiha telah membuat kesepakatan untuk membatalkan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, karena kau berselingkuh!" Hinata berselingkuh? Deg! Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, apa Hinata mendapatkan masalah karena menolongnya semalam?

Naruto terdiam, dia tidak dapat mendengar isakan tangis Hinata. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya apabila perempuan sudah diambang batas, dia akan menangis? Kenapa Hinata hanya diam saja? Naruto menghela napas berat, " _kuso!_ " makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

" _To-tou-sama,_ " Cukup! Sudah cukup dia menyakiti perasaan perempuan, kini keputusan yang entah datang dari mana merasuki pikirannya. Mulut, kaki, dan juga hatinya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kinerja otaknya. Dengan berani dan sungguh percaya diri, anak bungsu dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki ini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berhasil membuat mereka, para Hyuga tercengang dengan apa yang diucapkannya kemudian,

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kurasa Namikaze _Enterprise_ dan Uzumaki _Enterprise_ sudah **lebih dari cukup** untuk menggantikan kerugian yang anda katakan itu, Hyuga- _sama_. Bukan sekedar tunangan, aku akan menikahi Hinata Hyuga." Ah, Uzumaki Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, eh? Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok lain yang berada di samping Hiashi menatap tajam pewaris Namikaze dan Uzumaki _Enterprise_ ,

"ck! Muncul lagi serangga yang lain." Batinnya berdecak kesal dan melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun,

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

 **Mansion Uchiha**

"Itachi- _nii-san_! Tunggu," Menoleh ke belakang, pemuda berusia tiga puluh satu tahun ini menatap malas adik semata wayangnya yang kini mulai berlari mengejarnya dan— **BUGH!** Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di wajah tampannya, Itachi menatap garang Sasuke dan—

 **BUGH!** Merasa tidak terima dengan pukulan tiba-tiba dari adiknya itu, Itachi balas memukul wajah Sasuke hingga cairan anyir kental muncul dari sudut bibirnya, Itachi menyeringai melihat Sasuke kepayahan untuk sekedar menegakkan tubuhnya,

"kenapa kau memukulku, sialan?" dengus Itachi, dia membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, tapi bantuan tangan dari Itachi ditepisnya,

"karena kau sudah mempermalukan tunanganku di depan keluarga Uchiha!" Sorotan tajam Itachi tidak mampu meluluhkan amarah dari si bungsu Uchiha yang sudah sangat geram, dia tidak terima jika sahabat yang juga sekaligus saat ini berstatus sebagai tunangannya—meskipun tidak akan lama lagi—di jelek-jelekan oleh orang lain tak terkecuali itu kakaknya sendiri.

"tunangan katamu? Cih, jangan membuatku tertawa!"

"Bodoh! Dengan kau menjelek-jelekan Hinata, itu sama saja dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Hinata, aku menjaminnya!" ucap Sasuke tajam, kali ini Itachi benar-benar tertawa keras, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berspekulasi semaumu, Sasuke. Kapan aku bilang kalau aku ingin bersama dengan tunanganmu? Kau ingin berpisah dengannya, _well_ , aku membantumu. Tapi kau justru memukulku." Sasuke membelalakan matanya, apa-apaan ini? Tangan si bungsu Uchiha ini mengepal erat, di usianya yang baru saja menginjak dua puluh enam tahun dia masih keliru? Hatinya berdengut nyeri, antara merasa bersalah dan juga merasa gagal dalam mempertahankan hubungannya dengan tunangannya.

Saat ini, bagaimanapun juga, hubungannya sudah tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan terlebih hampir seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha menyetujuinya dan sialnya, Madara juga sudah menyetujuinya dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga keputusan ini sampai di telinga Hiashi Hyuga. "Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan Hinata selingkuh? Kau tahu, dia bukan—"

"—itu memang kenyataannya, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah mencintainya, dan dia pun sebaliknya."

 **oOo**

 **Between Us**

 **oOo**

 **PRANG!**

"Haruno Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menatap _senpai_ -nya selama dia menjadi dokter magang di rumah sakit terbesar se-Jepang ini. Tersenyum kecil, kepala merah mudanya itu menunduk menatap pecahan kaca dari _frame_ foto dirinya dan kekasihnya—Uzumaki Naruto. Hatinya gelisah, ada apa dengan si _baka_ itu? Dia benar-benar khawatir terlebih sudah satu bulan lamanya dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan kekasihnya itu, bahkan mereka selalu gagal untuk bertemu! Dan, dari kemarin kekasihnya itu belum memberikan kabar sama sekali kepadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasori- _senpai_." Sasori diam, dia tahu bahwa juniornya ini ada apa-apanya. Wajahnya bahkan begitu pucat pasi, dan bibir merah mudanya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum hangat kini hanya menampilkan senyum kecutnya. Bahkan bibir yang biasanya selalu basah menggoda itu kini berubah menjadi kering layaknya tidak minum selama dua hari! _Oh sial, kenapa dengan pikiranku?_ Sasori mendengus,

"kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Bukankah hari ini jadwalmu sudah selesai? Beristirahatlah, Sakura. Kau kelebihan tiga puluh menit, seharusnya kau sudah pulang sejak pukul tujuh tadi." Sakura kembali tersenyum menanggapi omelan dari _senpai_ -nya itu. Sakura menatap jam indah di pergelangan kirinya, "ah! Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan ini dulu." Sakura bergegas membersihkan pecahan kaca, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Baiklah kalau sudah selesai, temui aku di tempat parkir. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sakura terdiam, HEEEEEEEE—Mengantarnya pulang?

"Tu-tunggu dulu, _senpai—_ " terlambat, Sasori sudah menghilang. Sakura menghela napasnya, kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagian dia belum sempat mengambil mobilnya dari bengkel. Mengingat masalah mobilnya, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore saat menjelang malam. Di mana dirinya benar-benar telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar pada pemuda yang kini dia juluki manusia siluman. Sakura menatap _handphone_ -nya, benar-benar baru. _Yahh, kejadian kemarin benar-benar terjadi._

 **oOo**

" _Forehead~!_ " Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, detik itu juga Haruno muda ini mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik suara yang begitu cempreng dan memekakan telinga—Yamanaka Ino. Sosok sahabatnya sedari kecil itu berlari di koridor rumah sakit, meskipun masih pagi, tapi keadaan sudah ramai pengunjung. Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya,

"berisik Ino, ini rumah sakit! Kau bisa dikenakan SP, tahu." Ino tampak acuh-acuh saja, tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya yang kini kalang kabut, melirik kiri-kanan takut barang kali ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan Ino dan bisa membahayakan sahabatnya ini.

 **BLETAK!** Ino meringis nyeri, mengelus-ngelus kepala bersurai pirangnya, "kenapa kau memukulku?" Ino cemberut.

"Biar kepalamu sedikit cerdas, nona perawat! Dan, kenapa kau belum mengenakan seragam perawatmu?" Sakura melihat penampilan Ino yang benar-benar kasual dengan celana jeans putih selutut, sepatu _snekers_ , serta kemeja kedodorannya. Rambutnya yang selalu diikat rapi itu kini tergerai indah sepunggung,

"kau tidak berniat kerja?" Ino menelisik penampilannya, "kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya, "ah sudahlah terserah padamu! Berhati-hati saja kalau ketemu kembaranmu, dia bisa melaporkanmu pada Tsunade- _sama_ , tahu!" Ino melotot,

"Deidara si banci itu bukan kembaranku!" dan Sakura tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, entah kenapa bertemu Ino justru membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Sakura melengos meninggalkan sahabatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Ino bengong, lha memang apa salahnya?

"Sakuraaaa.." teriaknya lagi, tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aishh, untuk apa berpakaian formal kalau ujung-ujungnya ganti baju pake baju perawat? Aku 'kan bukan dokter sepertimu, Sakura! Lagian, bukannya biasanya ini tidak menjadi masalah?" Ino menggerutu memaki sahabat _pinky_ -nya. Dia yakin, Sakura pasti sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

 **DUK!**

"Jalan itu pake mata, pirang!" Ino mendengus, "di mana-mana jalan itu pake kaki dan—Hei! Kau juga pirang, sialan!" Sudah dapat ditebak, pertengkaran di antara dokter dan perawat itu tidak akan berlangsung sebentar dan pasti tidak akan berakhir dengan damai.

 **oOo**

"Lama sekali." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik ke belakang. "Kukira kau menungguku di parkiran, _senpai_." Sasori tertawa kecil, dia berjalan mendahului Sakura sambil tangannya berusaha membuka jas putih dokternya dan menentengnya di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya merongoh saku celana katun hitam dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil miliknya. "Apa aku perlu membukakan pintu untukmu?" Sakura mencibir, dengan cepat dia membuka pintu penumpang. Sasori tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan juniornya itu.

"Padahal aku dengan senang hati akan membukakan pintu untukmu, jika kau mau," Sakura memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ andalannya, tapi sayang, si muka _baby_ ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Mereka mulai keluar dari gedung rumah sakit dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Sarapan dulu, yuk?" ajak Sasori. Sakura yang sedari awal sejak mobil yang dikendarai Sasori maju, pikirannya entah berada di mana, dia hanya diam melamun menatap ke depan. Sasori berdecak kesal, dia benar-benar seperti supir sekarang. Hanya saja, penumpangnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasori dengan volume tinggi, barulah kepala merah muda itu menoleh, seolah berkata _jangan menggangguku_. Sasori mendengus, "aku mengajakmu sarapan." Tanggapan berupa 'oh' keluar dari bibir tipis itu, sedetik kemudian wajah suntuknya menjadi cerah, " _senpai_ yang teraktir?!" Nah, untuk masalah makanan gratis, gadis ini benar-benar bersemangat.

 **oOo**

"Kau yakin _senpai_? Ini kan restoran mahal.." Sakura melongo menatap bangunan klasik yang begitu elegan walaupun tidak besar seperti restoran-restoran yang ada di kota besar di Jepang, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa ini adalah restoran elit di Konoha. Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis, begitu tampan dan manis. Tapi Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, sampai tidak sadar bahwa lelaki di sampingnya tengah memberikannya _kode_. Dasar Sakura!

"Tentu saja. Nanti makan yang banyak, ya." Ucap Sasori saat mereka mulai memasuki pintu kayu megah dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno yang menghiasinya. Pelayan wanita dengan mengenakan kimono itu menyapa ramah mereka berdua, dan menanyakan apa sebelumnya sudah reservasi tempat atau belum. Sasori menjawab belum, dan si pelayan dengan professional membimbing mereka untuk memasuki restoran yang benar-benar mewah itu. Ternyata di dalam sudah lumayan banyak pengunjung padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit.

Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, pasti kebanyakan para pebisnis yang meluangkan waktunya untuk sarapan sambil membicarakan bisnis. Sasori memilih tempat dekat air mancur yang di sampingnya dihiasi patung-patung besar berbentuk sosok peri dengan sayap-sayap mereka yang menutup dengan indah. Sakura benar-benar mengagumi pemandangan di depannya,

" _kirei na.._ " ucapnya takjub. Sasori kali ini benar-benar tersenyum lebar, dia berhasil membuat gadis yang diam-diam disukainya ini senang! Sasori menyodorkan buku menu pada Sakura yang masih asik memandangi air mancur di sampingnya. "Sakura, pesan dulu makananmu." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum manis. Sasori tersipu malu,

"apa saja, _senpai_. Aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan, asal tidak ada mayonaise-nya saja." Sasori tertawa, tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai krim lembut berwarna putih itu. "Haha, baiklah kalau begitu kau pesan makanan yang sama saja denganku, um—"

"—dr. Haruno, kurasa kita punya 'bisnis' yang belum diselesaikan." Kedua kepala itu—merah dan pink—menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Sakura tercengang, DIA LAGI?! Batinnya menjerit. Keterkejutannya tidak sampai di sana, karena saat ini, sang pengganggu acara sarapan yang menurut Sasori ' _kencan'_ itu tengah menarik tangan Sakura dari kursinya duduk, dan membawanya menjauh setelah mengatakan,

"maaf, tuan. Perempuan ini bukan perempuan 'bebas'." Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya, apa maksudnya?

"SAKURA!" Teriak Sasori.

.

 **oOo**

 **Bersambung**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **II** Bandung, 18/01/2017 **II** Pukul 11.25pm **II**

 _Hallo_ , selamat malam! Mohon maaf kalau di _chapter_ ini lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyebutkan satu per satu pe- _review_ di _chapter_ tiga kemarin. Otak saya saat ini sedang maju-majunya untuk meneruskan fanfic ini, semoga tidak sampai terserang lagi _Written Block_ dan semoga saja dengan begini, saya tidak akan terlambat untuk _update_ , juga _stock_ untuk _chapter_ kedepannya selalu ada. Ah iya, saya juga mohon maaf apabila belum bisa imbang—antara bagian Hinata dan Sakura— di setiap chapternya. Ano, begini, sepertinya setiap chapter akan ada peran yang lebih banyak dan lebih sedikit.

Ah! Jujur aja, sulit kali ngebagi menjadi imbang para peran mereka ini. Sampai chapter 4 ini aja, peran Naruto masih dikit :') *cry* masih menceritakan tentang keluarga Uchiha. Dan, konflik besar untuk NaruHina sudah mulai muncul, jangan berharap dengan Naruto mengatakan akan menikahi Hinata, hubungan mereka akan berjalan mulus seperti kulit putih citra (?) dan konflik besar untuk Sakura belum benar-benar muncul. Masih gitu-gitu aja -_- maafin.. saya engga bisa munculin langsung konflik kedua tokoh utama—Sakura Hinata— dalam satu atau dua chapter. Dan, untuk chapter depan juga kebanyakan masih membicarakan untuk masalahnya Hinata, tapi diusakahan untuk tetap imbang kok, hehe.. Sekian dari saya, semoga _chapter_ 4 ini tidak membosankan ya! Oh iya, tetap _**review**_ , ya!

.

.

 _ **Signature,**_

Meris Shintia


End file.
